Need for Speed: World/2nd Anniversary
The 2nd Anniversary is a week long celebration to mark two years since the release of ''Need for Speed: World''. The second anniversary began on July 23rd, 2012 and ended on July 29th, 2012. The celebrations included competitions, giveaways and new content releases throughout the week. The build up to the second anniversary was marked with several teasers including a new vehicle set to be released during the week, and a new feature for Need for Speed: World. Day One July 23rd, 2012 Day One began with the announcement of several "Flash Giveaways!" on the Official Need for Speed: World Facebook page, Official Need for Speed: World Twitter feed, and the Official Need for Speed: World forums. Each giveaway featured a question every 15 minutes with a minimum of 20 entrants being picked as a winner for each. Multiple unique redeem codes for a set of Winter, Halloween and Lamborghini vinyls were given as prizes. The first part of a series on "Building a Car in Need for Speed: World" was published. Part one regarded an insight into the artistic design of a vehicle, needed to begin the creation process, and was written by Lead Concept Artist - Mike Hayes. Day Two July 24th, 2012 Day Two began with a teaser regarding a update that was applied a few hours later. The patch included a Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 available for for the entirety of the week long celebrations. The patch also included the addition of six music tracks, a detachable camera through the pressing of the "V" key, and a week long double Rep multiplier for all players. A memorial vinyl was added in remembrance of Stacy Cakaz, whom was a featured Community Spotlight member in June 2012. She unfortunately died on July 19th, 2012 after complications with a brain tumour. The second part of a series on "Building a Car in Need for Speed: World" was published. Part two regarded an insight into the 3D modelling stage of a vehicle's creation, and was written by Lead Vehicle Modeller - Vinod Raju. Day Three July 25th, 2012 Day Three began with a community challenge entitled the "Beauty Shot Contest". Players were able to enter the competition with an in-game screenshot using the Free Camera Mode (V key). Winners of the competition would later be unveiled either before or on Tuesday July 31st, 2012. The 100 winners picked at random received a Silver Starter Pack as their prize. A second patch was applied that added a special "Year 2" licence plate and neon lighting kit into the Aftermarket Parts store. Both could be purchased and equipped to any vehicle for free even though they depicted a SpeedBoost form of payment. The third part of the series on "Building a Car in Need for Speed: World" was published. Part three regarded an insight into the performance tuning and balancing stage of a vehicle's creation, and was written by Producer - Marc De Vellis. Day Four July 26th, 2012 Day Four began with a chat session with a few members of the development team. The live stream session was hosted for an hour via an EA website. Questions were answered by various team members including: *Community Manager - Andrew Hahn *Producer - Marc De Vellis *Senior Producer - John Doyle *Designer - Melvin Teo *Car Modelling Team *Lead Technical Engineer *Promotional Screenshot Artist A single use promotional SpeedBoost code was made available after the chat session ended. The code was 3X25-6FNC-H7KP-JKH4 and would add to a player's account. A [[Need for Speed: World/Vinyls/Year Two|"Year 2" vinyl pack]] and a [[Need for Speed: World/Vinyls/Year Two ZL1|"Year 2 ZL1" vinyl pack]] was made available for all players to apply to any vehicle they wish until July 30th, 2012. Day Five July 27th, 2012 Day Five marked the 730th day since Need for Speed: World's official release to the public. The day began with a series of teasers leading up to the 9th "Spot the Devs" competition. The contest involved a series of members from Need for Speed: World's development team entering the game in a yet-to-be-released vehicle. The developers were seen driving a Lamborghini Sesto Elemento at a series of pre-set locations. The Sesto Elemento was made available later that day for . The fourth and final part of the series on "Building a Car in Need for Speed: World" was published. Part four regarded an insight into the audio recorded, mixing, and design stage of a vehicle's creation. It was written by Audio Engineer - Joel Deziel. A special wallpaper was made available towards the end of the day featuring a grey Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 and a series of signatures from the development team members. Gallery 2-year_day_two.jpg|Camaro ZL1 Teaser Blog_design_1_.jpg|Building a Car (Part One - Art) Building-a-car-in-nfs-world---part-two-modeling.jpg|Building a Car (Part Two - 3D Modelling) 530041_368391079899868_752080998_n.jpg|Stacy Cakaz Vinyl (Memorial) Building-a-Car-Physics.jpg|Building a Car (Part Three - Tuning) Need_for_Speed_World_2_Year_Anniversary_Edition_Live_Chat|Dev Team Livechat DrewandMarcLivechat2ndYr.png|Livechat (Dev Team Interviews) NFSWLamboSestoElementoBlogImage.jpg|Lambroghini Sesto Elemento (Spot the Devs) 544567_341481275933858_976745865_n.jpg|Building a Car (Part Four - Audio) NFS_World_ThankYou_Wallpaper.jpg|"Thank You" Wallpaper (1920x1200) Category:Need for Speed: World Category:World Anniversary